


Release

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-25
Updated: 2003-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of forgetting yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Forgiveness tastes of his own blood, smeared against his mouth by slender, skilled, cruelly kind fingers.

Absolution is the scent of sweat and tears of agony, mingled with the tang of sex.

Freedom is the sting of blade on flesh, the crack of whip on skin, as cool linen crumples under him and he buries his face in the pillow so deep that he almost smothers himself.

Escape is the sound of a low, smooth voice whispering crafted insults in his ear, for it cannot cut nearly as deep as the ones he screams at himself when left in terrifying solitude.

All he knows of content now is seeing a dark-robed, pale-skinned figure sweeping down on him, and knowing that for a while he will not have to be Harry Potter any longer.


End file.
